The invention relates to centralized monitor and control systems for monitoring the condition of alarm sensors and for controlling different alarm outputs depending on the alarm sensor condition.
In prior art multiple sensor loop systems, the sensor loop and alarm outputs had to be connected to the central system in a specific order for proper operation of the system. For an initial installation, these systems performed adequately. However, as with many industrial buildings, the security requirement and usage of various rooms and areas change thereby requiring the reassigning of different sensor loops. With the prior art systems, these changes may be very extensive and tedious and prone to numerous errors.